Bürohengste
by Riku-chan1
Summary: Die Welt des B. Crawford.
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Riku-chan (Riku-chan@web.de)  
  
Titel: Bürohengste  
  
Teil: 1 von ?  
  
Warnungen: AU, OOC, lime, sap? .... vielleicht lemon? (Warnungen gelten für alle Teile)  
  
Totales Ausnutzen der Klischees, die sich um Sekretärinnen drehen. ^^   
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
Disclaimer: =_= Möh, das ist ja so unfair. Ich hätte soooooo gerne den Yotan, und dazu dann noch   
  
Aya und Brad und Schu... *räusper* Man wird ja wohl mal noch träumen dürfen ^_______^  
  
Kommentar: Ich wollte mich auf diesem Wege noch bei allen bedanken, die mir einen Kommi zu   
  
"Ein Haufen unrasierter Beine" geschrieben haben: DANKE! ^-^ Und zwar sind da folgende überaus   
  
nette Menschen zu nennen:  
  
- Koji-chan: ^_____~ Ja, die zwei Süßen haben einander schon gefunden. Aber schließlich suchen   
  
sie sich auch noch in "DEN soll ich heiraten?!" und ich hoffe, ich stelle das, was ich auch   
  
schon angefangen habe, bald fertig. Mail kommt bald ^-^   
  
- DellarFar: Oi, ich habe mich voll über deinen Kommi gefreut ^.^ Aber das ist echt zuviel des   
  
Lobes *rotwerd* Ich bin schon fleißig am schreiben ^_~v  
  
Widmung: Maike, meinem Beta *knuffel* und Rachiel - schreib doch mal wieder!  
  
So, was vergessen? Ach ja: Pairing ist dieses mal Brad X Yotan (hui)   
  
~~~~~($_$)~~~~~  
  
Es war heiß, heißer als all die anderen Tage des Sommers bisher. Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache   
  
befand sich kein Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn, der beige Leinenanzug sah aus wie eben aus der   
  
Reinigung geholt und duftete frisch. Und das, obwohl er schon mehrere Stunden an seinem   
  
hochgewachsenen Träger rumhängen durfte. Klimaanlage sei dank. Alles in allem: eine   
  
engelsgleiche Erscheinung. Wenn da nicht die tiefschwarzen Haare und die unheilvoll dunklen   
  
Augen wären. Und, nicht zu übersehen, auch die riesengroße schwarze Gewitterwolke über seinem   
  
Kopf.  
  
Und das hatte auch einen Grund. Dieser war weiblich, hatte lange blonde Locken, einen roten   
  
Schmollmund, himmelblaue riesengroße Augen und ungefähr Körbchengröße DD. Wäre ihr Gehirn doch   
  
nur ansatzweise so groß! Aber nein, das besaß noch nicht mal die Ausmaße einer Durchschnittserbse.   
  
Sollten Sekretärinnen nicht schnell und effizient sein?   
  
Bradley Crawford aber hatte anscheinend ein Exemplar der Gattung "Schnecke" erwischt. Besser   
  
gesagt, sein Vorgänger hatte dieses ausnehmend doofe Weib hier angeschleppt. Der war aber in   
  
kürzester Zeit wegrationalisiert worden, nachdem Brad eine Anstellung erhalten hatte.   
  
Also könnte diese bekloppte Pute doch auch weg, oder nicht? Lang genug hatte er sie ertragen   
  
müssen, fast 2 Monate unerträglicher Blödheit, geballt und unbesiegbar. Jetzt sollte Schluss   
  
damit sein! Jawohl!  
  
Dynamisch schritt der 25- jährige den langen, in sterilem Weiß gehaltenen Flur entlang bis zum   
  
anderen Ende der Etage, in der nur 3 Büros lagen: das seines Chefs, sein eigenes und das der   
  
Silikon- Tussi. Es war nur eine Sekretärin nötig, da Mister Gale, ein inzwischen sehr gealterter   
  
Amerikaner und ganz nebenbei sein Chef, meistens sowieso außer Haus war und wenn er einmal   
  
anwesend sein sollte, übertrug er alle anfallenden Tätigkeiten seinem Nachfolger, also Bradley.   
  
Und der leitete alles lästige an Fräulein "Dumm- und- Dümmer- in- einer- Person" weiter. Aber   
  
diese wußte nicht mal, wie man eine Kaffeemaschine bediente, was zur Folge hatte, dass doch der   
  
gesamte Mist an ihm hängen blieb. Kein Wunder, dass er da mächtig angepisst war!  
  
An der großen Tür angekommen, klopfte er kurz und betrat dann das Zimmer, dass 2/5 des   
  
Stockwerkes einnahm und somit genauso groß war wie seines. Die Wände waren auch hier weiß,   
  
kaum etwas zeugte von gemütlicher Atmosphäre. Die einzige Grünpflanze im Raum war nach   
  
wochenlanger Wasserabstinenz vertrocknet, stand aber tapfer nach wie vor neben dem neuesten PC,   
  
den es auf dem Markt gab, der jedoch nach wie vor ungenutzt rumstand und vor sich hin verstaubte.   
  
Auf dem weißen Nappaledersessel, hinter dem geweißten Eichenholzschreibtisch, saß sein Chef, in   
  
einen weißen Satinanzug gehüllt. Für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zuviel weiß. Ganz klar, hier   
  
musste er mal Stil reinbringen. Höchste Zeit, dass der Alte ihm freie Hand gab.  
  
Bevor Brad auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, schwafelte Boss Gale von alleine los.  
  
"Ach, Crawford, mein Freund! Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Ich werde nächsten Montag   
  
zurücktreten."   
  
Und was genau soll daran die schlechte Nachricht sein?   
  
"Dann müssen sie die Firma ganz allein leiten. Soweit die offizielle Version. In Wirklichkeit   
  
fliege ich schon morgen zurück in die USA und setze mich dort zur Ruhe. Das bedeutet, in einer   
  
halben Stunde ist mein Taxi hier. Packen muss ich ja auch noch. Übrigens lege ich diese Firma   
  
nur unter einer Bedingung in ihre Hände..."  
  
Crawford schwante schlimmes. Aber er nickte und forderte somit seinen beinahe- Ex- Chef auf,   
  
fortzufahren.  
  
"... sie sollten die Sekretärin wechseln."  
  
Erleichtert entließ der Schwarzhaarige die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen und verzog seine   
  
Mundwinkel ein Müh nach oben. Schließlich war das ja sooooooo witzig gewesen - hahaha. Sein Chef   
  
erholte sich langsam aber sicher von seinem Lachanfall und war wieder in der Lage, sich   
  
vernünftig zu artikulieren.   
  
Nach ein paar wenigen Abschiedsworten, denn Crawford war nie ein Mann der große Reden schwang,   
  
klingelte das neuwertige Hi- Tech- Telefon- Fax- Kopier- Multigerät und die Empfangsdame   
  
kündigte das Taxi an. Der Beinahe- Rentner drückte seinem Nachfolger in aller Eile noch einen   
  
Vertrag in die Hand, der verdächtig dünn war. Aber darum würden sich seine Anwälte kümmern. Die   
  
Tür knallte zu. Danke, tschüss, auf nimmer wiedersehen! Und weg war er.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Tagen waren alle Formalitäten erledigt, Bradley war im Besitz einer   
  
ertragreichen Firma und die dämliche Sekretärin war er auch los! Nun galt es nur noch, eine   
  
Neue einzustellen.  
  
Dieses Unterfangen erwies sich jedoch als weitaus schwieriger als gedacht. Es war kein Problem   
  
gewesen, Bewerber zu finden, aber die Auswahl, die sich ihm nun bot war... nun ja. Es lässt sich   
  
am Besten so ausdrücken: OH NEIN!  
  
Als Firmenchef Crawford die Empfangshalle betrat, wo sich die Meute versammelt hatte, bekam er   
  
ein Magengeschwür von der Größe eines Fußballs.   
  
Ein Meer aus blondierten Zahnstocherweibchen! Was hatte er getan? Warum passierte immer nur ihm   
  
sowas? Er stellte sich auf einen kleinen Podest, der sich zwischen den Fahrstuhltüren befand   
  
und auf dem in der Weihnachtszeit Jahr für Jahr ein festlich geschmückter Baum stand, und   
  
forderte alle auf, entsprechend der Nummer, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft erhalten hatten, in sein   
  
Büro zu kommen. Oberste Etage, rechte Seite. Beginnen würde logischerweise die Nummer 1.  
  
Anschließend wandte Bradley sich elegant nach links, betrat den wartenden, nur für Angestellte   
  
bestimmten, Fahrstuhl und ließ sich nach oben bringen, während sich die Bewerber die Treppe   
  
hochquälen durften. In seinem Sessel angekommen verharrte sein Blick kurz auf der vertrockneten   
  
Grünpflanze, die immer noch auf dem selben Fleck stand und ihr trostloses Dasein fristete. Er   
  
würde hier bald umdisponieren müssen. Aber die Suche nach einer verlässlichen rechten Hand hatte   
  
Vorrang. Der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, heute noch fündig zu werden.  
  
Nach knapp 7 Stunden und 143 Bewerberinnen war auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung erloschen. Es   
  
waren sage und schreibe 3 Brünette dabei gewesen, die aber leider auch nicht wesentlich   
  
intelligenter waren als der Rest. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie all diese Frauen erfolgreich und   
  
ganz auf sich gestellt die Grundschule absolvieren konnten...  
  
Eine vereinsamte Bewerbungsmappe lag noch vor ihm auf der Tischplatte, aber der dazugehörige   
  
Mensch fehlte leider. Aufseufzend schaute der gebeutelte B. Crawford auf den schwarzen   
  
Computerbildschirm. Er war heute noch zu nichts gekommen, nicht einmal zum Urlaubsscheine   
  
absegnen. Rein aus Prinzip müsste er sich jetzt noch kopfüber in die Arbeit stürzen, aber er   
  
hatte schlicht und einfach keine Lust.   
  
Aus diesem Grunde wollte er gerade in seinen Gedanken über die Umgestaltung der Chefetage   
  
versinken, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein total zerzauster Haarschopf erschien. Just in diesem   
  
Moment klingelte das Telefon und die Empfangsdame kündigte den letzten Bewerber an, riss Bradley   
  
somit aus seiner Starre.   
  
Mein Gott, was für ein außergewöhnlich hübscher Kerl! Moment... hatte er das gerade gedacht?   
  
Er, der große, starke, unbezwingbare und zudem unvorstellbar heterosexuelle Crawford? Nein,   
  
bestimmt nicht.   
  
Das würde jedenfalls jeder denken, der ihn nicht kannte. Er war zwar groß und stark, vielleicht   
  
für manche unbezwingbar, aber nicht ganz heterosexuell. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil: Bradley war   
  
stockschwul.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken und begleitendem Grunzen bat er den Verspäteten herein. Na dann wollen   
  
wir mal.  
  
Da er sich die Unterlagen bis jetzt noch nicht einmal angesehen hatte, weshalb er auch über das   
  
Erscheinen eines Mannes erstaunt gewesen war, schlug er den Hefter schnell auf und überflog des   
  
Knaben Qualifikationen.   
  
Yohji Kudo, 26 Jahre, Wohnort Tokio   
  
Sprachen: Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch   
  
theoretische und praktische Kenntnisse am PC, in allen gängigen Programmiersprachen   
  
unterrichtet   
  
Studium Germanistik, anschließend Beginn Elektro- und Informationstechnikstudium- abgebrochen   
  
nach 1 ½ Jahren, danach Ausbildung zum Kaufmann für audiovisuelle Medien   
  
Oho, das war ja der reinste Glücksgriff. Ein Lichtblick im ach- so- trüben Dummheits- Dickicht!  
  
"Nun, Mister Kudo, ich werde ihnen eine Probezeit über 2 Monate einräumen. In diesem zeitlichen   
  
Rahmen können sie ihre außerordentlich scheinenden Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen."  
  
Er nahm ein weißes Blatt Papier, schrieb mit einem schwarzen, eleganten Füller etwas darauf,   
  
wartete kurz ab, bevor er es haargenau in der Mitte quer faltete und es über den Tisch zu Kudo   
  
schob. Dieser nahm es nach anfänglicher Verwirrtheit auf und sah sich das Geschriebene an. Kurz   
  
darauf, als er seinen zukünftigen Boss ansah, funkelten seine Augen vor Amüsement und ein   
  
spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Mister Crawford, halten sie mich bitte weder für töricht, noch für dumm. Ich weiß, was ich   
  
wert bin. Und das, was sie mir bieten, ist bei weitem zu wenig."  
  
Durchaus, diese Antwort sagte mehr aus, als die Bewerbung. Hier hatte der Big Boss es mit einem   
  
ganz anderen Kalieber als den Blondinen zu tun. Und allein das war ein Grund, über eine Erhöhung   
  
des Anfangsgehaltes nachzudenken.   
  
"Das ist mir durchaus klar, aber es ist ein Anfangsgehalt, dass sich proportional zu ihren   
  
Leistungen verhalten wird. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich erst sehen will, für was ich mein   
  
Geld ausgebe."  
  
Aber natürlich verstand der Dunkelblonde das. Man kaufte nun mal nicht die Katze im Sack. Also   
  
akzeptierte Yohji den Vorschlag und forderte Crawford auf, seinen Aufgabenbereich näher zu   
  
definieren. Dieser zog die rechte Augenbraue gen Himmel und erläuterte seine Vorhaben in der   
  
nächsten Zeit.  
  
"Gut, dass Sie danach fragen. Ich bin gerade erst die Karriereleiter hinaufgestiegen und habe   
  
vor, einige Umstruckturierungen vorzunehmen, die vor allem diese Etage und den Eingangsbereich   
  
betreffen. Da sie ab morgen schon eingestellt sind, wären sie natürlich auch daran beteiligt.   
  
Zeitlich wird es so ablaufen, dass morgen die Zwischenwände hier rausgerissen werden und in   
  
den 2 darauffolgenden Tagen eine neue Wand eingesetzt wird. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sind Sie dann   
  
auch mit involviert. Die Wände werden gestrichen, hier in der obersten Etage werden Sie und   
  
ich den Job übernehmen, alles zu renovieren, inklusive Teppiche verlegen, Türen einbauen und   
  
Möbel schleppen. Ihr Büro können sie sich einrichten wie sie wollen, ich werde Ihnen zu diesem   
  
Zweck ein Konto einrichten. Allerdings sollten wir uns über Farben einig sein. Soweit alles   
  
klar? "  
  
Yohji schaute zwar etwas verdutzt, nickte aber und stellte anschließend noch einige Fragen, die   
  
mehr ins Detail gingen. Danach verabschiedete er sich mit der Begründung, noch einen Termin zu   
  
haben und stürzte in Richtung Treppe.  
  
"Sie können auch den Aufzug nehmen," erklärte Crawford innerlich lächelnd, "schließlich sind   
  
sie jetzt Angestellter dieser Firma."  
  
Nachdem der Lift sich geöffnet, Kudo eingeladen und sich wieder geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich   
  
der große Amerikaner in seinem Sessel zurück und rief sich seine neue "Sekretärin" ins   
  
Gedächtnis. Er sah ein schmales, aber männlich- kantiges Gesicht, von dunkelblonden Wellen   
  
umgeben, von denen jede Strähne eine andere Farbabstufung zu haben schien und die sicherlich   
  
weicher als weich waren. Die Augen waren der Wahnsinn, von einem tiefen, satten Grün, in dem   
  
goldene Funken tanzten. Die Stupsnase konnte man fast schon als klein bezeichnen und auf ihr   
  
tummelten sich ein paar Sommersprossen. Doch das mit Abstand Außergewöhnlichste an Yohji Kudo   
  
waren seine Lippen. Eine volle Unterlippe, nicht zu breit und nicht zu schmal, und darüber eine   
  
deutlich geschwungene Oberlippe. Dieser Mund sah verboten erotisch aus und gleichzeitig so süß   
  
wie eine Wagenladung Zucker. Sein Körper war unter einem schlabberigen grünen T- Shirt verborgen   
  
gewesen, dazu hatte er eine lange, schwarze Anzughose angehabt. Glaubte er jedenfalls. Das   
  
Oberteil war so lang gewesen, dass man bis Mitte Oberschenkel nur grün sah. Aber Bradley war   
  
sich sicher, dass unter all dem Stoff ein durchaus nicht zu verachtender Körper steckte. Er   
  
grinste und dachte an die folgenden Tage.  
  
Vorfreude war ja bekanntlich die schönste Freude.  
  
~~~~~($_$)~~~~~  
  
*Hände reib*   
  
So, das war der erste Teil. Zugegeben, es ist noch nicht viel passiert. Aber das wird sich   
  
ändern *hehehehe*  
  
Wird bei den Bauarbeiten das ganze Gebäude einstürzen?  
  
Wird Brad die Büroräume pink streichen?  
  
Wird Yotan seine schlabberigen Shirts gegen etwas enges und kurzes eintauschen?   
  
(Hey, ihr kennt mich...)  
  
Das und vieles mehr im nächsten Kapitel!  
  
*tadaaaa*   
  
Bis bald,   
  
*wink*knuddel*  
  
Riku 


	2. A new beginning

Autor: Riku-chan (Riku-chan@web.de)  
  
Titel: Bürohengste  
  
Teil: 2 von ?  
  
Warnungen: AU, OOC, lime, sap? .... vielleicht lemon? (Warnungen gelten für alle Teile)  
  
Totales Ausnutzen der Klischees, die sich um Sekretärinnen drehen. ^^   
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
Pairing: Brad X Yotan  
  
Disclaimer: Nix meins und auch nix Geld... was denkt ihr, warum ich an einem Samstagabend  
  
sowas hier schreibe und nicht ausgehe? ^______^  
  
Kommentar: O.O W... wow! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der erste Teil so gut ankommt!  
  
Das freut mich unwahrscheinlich und ich hoffe, ich kann euch bei Laune halten ^-^'  
  
Ich weiß, der Teil hier kommt spät, und auch bei meinen anderen Fics dauert es lange,  
  
ehe eine Fortsetzung rauskommt. Aber ich habe mir eine Lösung für das Problem überlegt:  
  
Ich schreibe weiter, ihr macht meine Hausaufgaben! Okay? ^____________^  
  
Hach, wäre das schön... aber da ich ein aufrichtiger Mensch bin, werde ich natürlich  
  
weiterhin beides tun und versuchen, schneller zu arbeiten.   
  
Kann ich mal kurz jammern? Ich habe Halsschmerzen! Und Kopfschmerzen! Und einen   
  
Krampf im Bein... wovon auch immer .  
  
Wie üblich möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch einigen Leuten für ihre Unterstützung danken.  
  
Mir helfen Mails und Kommentare immer, über schulische Rückschläge hinweg zu sehen und  
  
weiterzumachen, damit ich irgendwann vielleicht meine Ziele und Träume erreichen kann.  
  
Vielen Dank! *verbeug* *sich Tränchen wegwisch*  
  
Weiteres am Ende dieses Teils ^.^'  
  
Ach ja, ich habe immer ein "*" gesetzt, wenn ein neuer Tag oder Tagesabschnitt beginnt.  
  
Fand ich übersichtlicher, und eure Meinung dazu interessiert mich natürlich. Gut? Schlecht?  
  
Egal?  
  
~~~~~($_$)~~~~~  
  
Am Donnerstag wurden dann die betreffenden Wände eingerissen, Freitag und sogar Samstag verwendeten  
  
die Bauarbeiter dazu, die obere Etage nach den Wünschen des Firmenchefs umzugestalten. Dieser war  
  
an den erstem beiden Tagen noch anwesend und kümmerte sich um geschäftliche Angelegenheiten, sein  
  
Büro war kurzzeitig ins ersten Stockwerk umgesiedelt worden. Doch Samstag hatte er schon etwas anderes  
  
vor...  
  
*  
  
Wochenenden waren im Prinzip bedeutungslos. Haushalt war noch nie Brads Stärke,   
  
deswegen hatte er ja auch eine Putzfrau. Dieses Mal hatte er dieser einen Wohnungsschlüssel in   
  
die Hand gedrückt und war dann den ganzen Tag in der Stadt gewesen. Shoppen. Wahrlich nicht   
  
seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, doch wer gut aussehen will braucht sogar zum Renovieren etwas, das   
  
seinen Körper sexy wirken lässt. Schließlich galt es, seinen zukünftigen Sekretär zu beeindrucken.   
  
Und da hatte der Schwarzhaarige auch schon eine Idee...  
  
So kam es, dass er, ein erwachsener Mann und Besitzer einer millionenschweren Firmenkette, mitten   
  
in der Kinderabteilung eines Kaufhauses stand. Eng, enger und sehr viel enger sollte das T- Shirt sein.  
  
Zudem musste es aussehen, als hätte er es schon sehr lange. Und ohne Aufdruck. Wie tief war er nur  
  
gesunken? Und schon sah er ein paar Regale entfernt eine Verkäuferin, die ihn gerade erblickt hatte  
  
und nun zielstrebig in seine Richtung marschierte. Na toll, dachte Brad sich, eine Blondine. Doch  
  
als sie näher kam, sah er, dass ihre grünen Augen gescheit blitzten und ihn abschätzend von oben  
  
bis unten musterten. Er sollte wahrlich nicht alle blonden Menschen über einen Kamm scheren. Vielleicht  
  
war er einfach nur geprägt durch seine schlechten Erfahrungen.  
  
Abgelenkt durch die Frage der zierlichen Frau vor ihm überdachte er noch schnell seine etwas  
  
fadenscheinige Ausrede, warum er hier war.  
  
"Kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Eine durchaus angenehme Stimme, nicht so hoch. Ihr Gesicht  
  
war hübsch, und auch ihre Augen waren sehr schön. Doch sie kam nicht mal annähernd an Yohji Kudo  
  
heran. Sie wirkte nicht mal ein bisschen anziehend, schoss es Crawford durch den Kopf, sondern  
  
vielmehr wie ein farbloser Abklatsch.  
  
"Ich... ich suche ein einfarbiges T- Shirt ohne Aufdruck. Für meinen... äh... Neffen, er hat dem-  
  
nächst Geburtstag."   
  
Seine Gesichtsfarbe krampfhaft im neutralen Bereich haltend unterdrückte er den Impuls, einfach  
  
umzudrehen und wegzurennen. Stattdessen besann er sich auf seine Mission: Sexy sein. Bei der nächsten  
  
Frage, nämlich nach der gesuchten Größe, wünschte er sich, im Boden zu versinken. Man musste ihn   
  
durchschauen! Das war so dämlich, dass jeder Idiot darauf kommen musste, dass es nur eine Lüge war.  
  
"Oh, die weiß ich nicht genau. Aber es müsste ihm passen, wenn es bei mir so richtig eng sitzt."  
  
Ein misstrauischer Blick der Verkäuferin brachte ihn fast aus dem Konzept. Aber wirklich nur fast.  
  
Er konnte auch gut Poker spielen. Da war das hier doch ein Klacks.  
  
"Na ja, wissen sie, ich kam einmal in die Verlegenheit, als mich der Kleine mit Sachen in den See  
  
geschubst hat. Alles klatschnass! Und da hat mir seine Mutter, also meine Schwester, ein Shirt von  
  
ihm geliehen. Er mag gerne große Sachen."  
  
Der dunkeläugige Mann schluckte, blickte die kleine Blonde aber trotzdem fest an. Er lächelte sogar leicht,  
  
eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen. Schließlich lachte sie und führte ihn anschließend zu  
  
einem Regal weiter hinten in einer der Ecken. Beiläufig plaudernd präsentierte sie ihm verschiedene Modelle  
  
in unterschiedlichen Farben. Leider alle knallig. Orange, blau, rot, rosa, gelb... und so weiter  
  
und so fort. Letztendlich kramte sie ein einfaches weißes heraus und er probierte es an. Okay,  
  
eventuell sollte es ihm nicht die Luft abschnüren. Aus dem Lager förderte man dann doch noch eine   
  
passende Größe heraus und er konnte weiterziehen, eine ordentliche Hose musste her.  
  
*  
  
Am späten Nachmittag warf Bradley Crawford, ab dem heutigen Tag erklärter Shopping- Experte, seine  
  
Wohnungstür hinter sich ins schloss, ging ins Schlafzimmer und lud dort ungefähr 20 Tüten und  
  
Beutel und Beutelchen ab, bevor er sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er war verschwitzt,  
  
müde und hatte kein Gefühl mehr in den Füßen. Konnte es etwas schöneres im Leben geben?  
  
Schwerfällig quälte er sich wieder in eine stehende Position und wankte in Richtung Bad. Eine  
  
Dusche! Ein Königreich für eine Dusche! Seine Klamotten ließ er unterwegs irgendwo fallen und stellte  
  
sich dann unter den Strahl Wasser, der anfangs wohltuend kalt war, dennoch drehte er das Wasser   
  
schon bald wärmer, schließlich hatte er in seiner Wohnung eine Klimaanlage, das reichte dann schon  
  
aus. Gründlich trocknete er sich zwar nicht ab, aber dafür so schnell wie noch nie. Dann zog er sich  
  
seine Schlafboxershorts an und ließ sich relaxt auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer sinken. Das kühle  
  
Leder tat gut und schon bald döste er vor laufendem Fernseher ein.  
  
*  
  
Der nächste Tag war geprägt von Vorfreude auf die kommende Woche. Und von einem verspannten Nacken.  
  
Der große, wichtige und verdammt gutaussehende Mann beschäftigte sich mit immens bedeutungsvollen  
  
Dingen wie zum Beispiel die gekauften T- Shirts bleichen und solange waschen, bis der Stoff dünn war  
  
und alt aussah. Neben dem geradezu winzigen weißen hingen nun noch 7 ebenso enge in den Farben  
  
weinrot, schwarz mit weißem Aufdruck einer Universität, dunkelblau mit gelbem, undefinierbarem   
  
Aufdruck, beige, dunkelgrün, grau und noch einmal einfach schwarz auf der Leine auf dem Balkon.  
  
Zudem hatte er in einem Secondhand- Shop noch zwei sehr ausgewaschene, sehr tief sitzende Jeans   
  
erstanden und auf dem Heimweg in einem Schuhladen ein paar Turnschuhe, die zwar neu waren, aber  
  
den Anschein erweckten, aus der Steinzeit zu stammen. Weiterhin hatte er sich einen neuen, männlichen  
  
aber dennoch frischen Duft zugelegt. Nach einer Zeit gründlicher Überlegung, in der er so ungefähr  
  
2 Kannen Kaffe getrunken hatte, war er noch schnell in die Unterwäscheabteilung verschwunden und hatte  
  
sich neben ein paar engen Boxershorts auch noch 2 String- Tangas gekauft. Und nun, so top vorbereitet  
  
wie er war, hatte er noch einen halben Tag vor sich und nichts zu tun.  
  
Um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben zog er sich um, rief ein paar jüngere Geschäftspartner an  
  
und verabredete sich zum Basketball.  
  
*  
  
Endlich! Montag war gekommen! Bewaffnet mit seinen neuen Klamotten betrat Brad die Empfangshalle um  
  
Punkt 8 Uhr 30. Gemütlich schlendernd, so wie es sonst nicht seine Art war, durchquerte er den hohen  
  
und weitläufigen Raum, grüßte die Dame hinter dem Tresen freundlich und freute sich innerlich, dass  
  
ihr bei seinem Anblick der Mund offen stehen blieb. Wäre er nicht der knallharte Geschäftsmann und  
  
würde er nicht einen Ruf zu verteidigen haben, wäre er zu ihr hingegangen und hätte ihr Kinn wieder  
  
seinem angestammten Platz zugeführt. So wie in der Werbung für den Ford Ka.   
  
Statt dessen ging er zum Fahrstuhl und machte sich auf in die umgebaute Etage. Da wollte er doch mal  
  
sehen, ob auch alles so war, wie er es gewollt hatte. Oben angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht.  
  
Zwar lag überall noch Schmutz herum und die Luft roch auch nicht gerade gut, aber die Realität  
  
übertraf seine Vorstellung sogar noch. Die normalen Bürofenster waren durch raumhohe ersetzt   
  
worden, aus den 3 Zimmern und einem Flur waren 2 Räume geworden, oder besser: ein riesengroßer  
  
Raum und ein kleineres Vorzimmer für Kudo, abgetrennt durch eine halb hohe, rustikale Mauer.   
  
Gestützt wurde die Decke nun durch mehrere Balken, die schon geschmirgelt und lackiert waren.   
  
Alles in allem machte der Raum jetzt bereits mehr her als vorher, obwohl er noch nicht mal annähernd  
  
fertig war. In einer Ecke standen 3 Besen, ein Kehrblech lag dort und sogar ein paar Müllsäcke.  
  
Na dann, auf geht's!  
  
Als wäre gerade eben der Startschuss erklungen, stürzte auch sein Helfer zur Tür herein und   
  
entschuldigte sich wortreich für die Verspätung. Doch Crawford hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, viel  
  
zu Abgelenkt war er von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Yohji hatte seine weiten Sachen vom  
  
Vorstellungsgespräch gegen eine Hotpants aus schwarzem Cord und ein körperbetontes grünes Top  
  
eingetauscht, dass perfekt mit seinen Augen harmonierte. Die goldenen Funken sprangen vergnügt  
  
hin und her, wie er bemerkte, als der Blonde ihm die Hand gab. Anschließend band dieser sich die  
  
Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen, doch einige Strähnen entwischten ihm und umspielten sanft seinen  
  
Nacken, kitzelten seine Wangen. Brad starrte fasziniert auf diese sinnliche Erscheinung und   
  
fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er diese Renovierung heil überstehen sollte. Oder, besser gesagt, wie  
  
Yohji Kudo sie heil überstehen sollte. Was wäre, wenn er hier einfach über ihn herfallen würde?  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er dann eine Klage am Hals, das wäre dann. Aufseufzend schnappte sich der   
  
Schwarzhaarige einen Besen, drückte auch seinem Gegenüber einen in die Hand und schon fingen sie  
  
an, in Eintracht zu fegen.   
  
Immer wieder wanderten seine Blicke zu dem wirklich, wirklich knackigen Hintern des anderen, nur um  
  
gleich wieder kopfschüttelnd zum Boden gerichtet zu werden. Konzentration, Brad! Konzentration!  
  
~~~~~($_$)~~~~~  
  
Kennt noch jemand die Werbung für den Ka? Ist schon eine ganze Weile her, da kam sie im Fernsehen,  
  
deswegen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher ^______^''  
  
So, das war es also mit Teil 2. Habt ihr mich richtig eingeschätzt in Hinsicht auf Yohjis Klamotten?  
  
*kicher*  
  
Übrigens ist dieser Teil selbst gebetatet. Was ist mit meinem Beta? ;_; Komm zurück!  
  
Nun komme ich noch zu der oben erwähnten Fortsetzung, nämlich sind es die Leute, denen ich die   
  
lieben Kommentare verdanke:  
  
- RyokoTenno: Hey, der erste Kommi! Juhu! *dir eine Tafel Schokolade schenk* Gibt es wirklich  
  
so wenige Fics mit Braddy? *nachdenk* Zu wenige jedenfalls! ^.^  
  
- bloodyrose: *mit dir am Bein zum Computer schlurf* Ist dir das nicht unbequem da unten?  
  
^_________^ Möchtest du ein Kissen haben? *g* Ich hoffe ich erfülle deine geheimen  
  
Wünsche... ^^  
  
- belial: *.* Echt, du kennst mich? *dich feste umarm* Wie schön! *snif* Ich bin heute so sentimental...  
  
A-... aber du kannst... du kannst doch nicht den Braddy mitnehmen! *dir sack entreiß*  
  
Wer soll denn dann den Yotan trösten? *nachdenk*dir sack wieder in die Hand storf*  
  
Ich werde das übernehmen! *lechz*sabber* Yoooooooooooo~tan *träller*  
  
- Loon.: Yay, vielleicht hast du Recht mit den Sekretärinnen... .' Ich habe selbst zeitweise  
  
als Aushilfskraft in diesen Teilbereichen gearbeitet und ich kenne auch einige, die diesen  
  
Beruf ausüben und die alles andere als "dämlich, inkompetent und mit Silikon vollgepumpt"  
  
sind. Aber an dieser Stelle passte es meiner Meinung nach in die Gesamtsituation und außerdem-  
  
ich bin nun mal gelegentlich ein bisschen böse hinsichtlich meines Humors. Aber es ist natürlich  
  
nicht ernst gemeint und ich habe mich auch im Vorfeld entschuldigt für die ganzen Vorurteile,  
  
die ich aufgegriffen habe. ^.^v Aber ich freue mich, dass dir die Story trotzdem gefällt.  
  
- Eki Siamese: O.O So ungefähr habe ich aus der Wäsche geschaut, als ich gesehen hab, dass ich ein   
  
Review von dir habe. Wow! Dabei bin ich doch dein Fan *um ein Autogramm bettel*  
  
^_________^'' Nun, die Titel entstehen eher aus Verlegenheit, weil mir nichts   
  
vernünftiges einfällt und waren im Prinzip nur als Arbeitstitel gedacht... aber wenn  
  
sie dir gefallen, dann ist es ja gut. ^_______^  
  
- Chylest: *kicher* Lieb gesagt! Du, deine Mail ist in Arbeit... wie immer dauert es ein bisschen  
  
*hüstel* Aber ich schaffe es! Tschakkaaaaaaa! ^_______^  
  
- Berri: Alles klar, schon erledigt. Bleib dran und verfolge diese Soap weiter auf deinem   
  
Lieblingssender RTL... ähm, sorry, falscher Text ^.^ Apropos geil... ach nö, ich verrate  
  
nix!  
  
- nightmare: Oh, wie Recht du hast! *heimtückisch grins* Das bleibt aber noch eine Weile hier  
  
*sich in Kopf tipp* drin, solange... lass deine Phantasie spielen! ^_____^   
  
*knuddel*  
  
- Yumi-Tenshi: Hallo! *dynamisch entgegenbrüll* Ja ja, das Lemon... *fg* Da freu ich mich auch  
  
schon drauf! *kicher* Aber erst mal müssen sie sich kennenlernen, denn denk dran:  
  
es kommt auf den Charakter an. *in großen Buchstaben "Lügner" auf der Stirn stehen  
  
hat*hüstel* Deinen Worten entnehme ich, dass ich noch einen Kommi von dir bekomme?  
  
*.* Da freu ich mich darauf, also, worauf wartest du?! ^________^  
  
- Kary: *salutier* Schon geschehen! Ist doch schön, wenn ich dich für dieses Pairing ein   
  
bisschen begeistern kann! Ich mochte die beiden ganz am Anfang auch net so gern, aber jetzt  
  
bin ich auf den Geschmack gekommen... und ich kann es nicht mehr stoppen °_°'   
  
- Schuldig aka Aya_M.: *dich auf Stuhl festbind* So, jetzt kannst du weiter lesen! *dir Tüte  
  
Chips reich*  
  
- Kain- chan: Kurz aber prägnant ^.^  
  
- Koji- chan: *knuuuuuuuuutsch* Schön, dass du mir trotz deiner nicht so ausgeprägten Begeisterung  
  
für dieses Pairing einen Kommi schreiben tust ^-^ Der Yotan wird schon noch zum  
  
glänzen gebracht *Yotan mit Tuch polier* Mail ist in Arbeit... bald! ^^''  
  
- Chylest (again): *Cola ausgetrunken hat* Und, Nachschub? Du glaubst nicht, wie gern ich deiner  
  
Bitte (oder war es ein Befehl? O.O) nachkommen würde =_= Kann jemand meinen  
  
Rücken massieren? ^_________^' Mittlerweile sind es ja schon mehr als 9 Tage...  
  
hast du gezählt???  
  
- Kireijin: *Depriloch vertreiben will* Und, wieder geschafft? *hoffnungsvoll schau* Sowas kenne  
  
ich nur zu gut. Nur bei mir sind es die Kommis, die mich retten. Und was sagt dir das?  
  
Fleißig Kommentare schreiben ^________^  
  
So, byebye  
  
bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
Riku  
  
*alle ganz fest drück* 


End file.
